1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of cutting a light-emitting device chip wafer on which a plurality of light-emitting device chips are formed using laser scribing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting device chips, e.g., light-emitting diodes (LEDs), are semiconductor devices that realize various light colors by configuring a light source through a PN junction of compound semiconductors. LEDs have a long lifespan, may be miniaturized and manufacture light, and may be driven at a low voltage due to high directionality. Also, LEDs are resilient to impact and vibration, do not require a preheating time and a complicated driving, and may be packaged in various types. Accordingly, LEDs may be applied for various purposes.
When an LED is manufactured using a semiconductor manufacturing process, a plurality of light-emitting device chips are formed on a wafer to increase productivity.
In order to separate the light-emitting device chips, the light-emitting device chips of the wafer are each cut. After the light-emitting device chips are separated by using a wafer cutting process, the characteristics of electrodes of each of the light-emitting device chips are inspected through contact with a multi-probe.
In a related art, after attaching a protection tape on a side of the wafer, the wafer is cut by using a sawing blade, i.e., a rotating blade wheel, in a mechanical cutting process. However, the mechanical cutting process may contaminate the environment due to dust, generated during the mechanical cutting process. Also, a contact failure between electrodes and a multi-probe may occur due to a disorder of alignment of the separated light-emitting device chips on the protection tape. Thus, the contact failure may cause problems in the light-emitting device chips.